Sandostatin, a synthetic octapeptide,is similar in structure to somatostatin, the hypothalamic factor which inhibits growth hormone secretion from the pituitary gland, and has been shown to be effective in lowering growth hormone levels in patients with acromegaly and in reducing tumor size. This study is designed to determine whether Sandostatin can lower prolactin levels in hyperprolactinemic patients that have failed to respond to conventional medical treatment with Bromocriptine, or treatment with Pergolide.